jeromemestrepediafandomcom-20200213-history
Paulo Thomas
Paulo Thomas (a.k.a Paulo Fo) Thomas Paulinho é o dono do canal Thomas the T-n-P engine parceria com JeromeMestre em 2015. Bio Paulo se tornou fã dos trabalhos de JeromeMestre, e um colecionador de T-n-P do Thomas, uniu-se em parceria do canal. Paulo já contribuiu muito baseando-se nos episódios de JeromeMestre, produzindo maquetes e layouts, customs e demãos de tinta nas locomotivas, baseando-se em usuários como LittleWestern Studios e the toad train Remakes e Feitos Remakes (excluídos/''não listados''): *'Henry': alguns diálogos foram alterados mais explicavélmente. *'Entrando em uma Fria': adaptado para George, onde o fato de Henry estar no galpão continua. Profº Z e Grem são trocados por George e Bulgy, James é uma nova locomotiva e pela falta de pilhas de madeira, George empurra carvão em James, o que acaba a história e o resto permanece o mesmo. *'Os Jornais': montou uma banca de jornal nas docas em referência a tal episódio *'O Apito do Desconhecido': Charlie e Victor retem suas pinturas atuais e na segunda vez em que Charlie chama Victor é de dia e não de noite; Toad e Gordon não aparecem *'Número Um': estendeu tal episódio primeiramente feito por JeromeMestre de forma não listada, o episódio contem duas partes, sendo a primeira escrita por Jerome e a segunda por Paulo. *'O Apito do Desconhecido' ²': '''refez o remake dia 30/09, trazendo diálogos e narração mais explicativa, apesar de dizer que Victor ganhou uma nova pintura vermelha, ele já tinha ela no flashback, Gordon e Toad aparecem, e Charlie é enferrujado nesta versão, Bertie faz um cameo adicional. *'Um Futuro Brilhante: Fez e postou o ep. não listado antes de Jerome postar publicamente no YouTube, com diálogos á mais, o ep. de Paulo Thomas possui duas versões, sendo a de melhor qualidade, postado dia 29/11 e a original 27/11. *'''James o Assassino (clipe): Na véspera de natal, Paulo fez um clipe de 25s com a introdução do ep. *'O Carro Que Sabia Demais': Refez o remake dia 27/12 de forma não listada, com diálogos mais explicavéis e falas reduzidas, com elementos mais atualizados, e Gerald fazendo sua primeira aparição em um vídeo de Paulo Thomas. *'O Carro que Sabia Demais ²: '''Fez o remake, no dia seguinte após ter feito o 1º, adicionou o Bulgy, Toad e um vagão custom representando Isabel, adicionou título de abertura, os diálogos que faltavam e música final nos créditos, o que acabou sendo denunciado por um usuário na Europa. *'Henry ²: A 2ª versão do remake, postada dia 01/01/2016 conta com mais adaptações, cenas e personagens adicionais, como a dos passageiros tentando empurrar Henry pelo tender e a inclusão dos personagens '''Paulo, Jerome, Mano e Isobella, a cena de Gordon se passa no porto. *'Mano ou Mano?: '''Postado dia 26/01/16, a abertura do ep. começa em Knapford com o título, Arthur é usado pra subistituir Hiro quando Mano cruza os trilhos e Belle no desvio da fábrica de tijolos, A parte de Toby lembrando Mano do incidente com Percy e a geléia é cortada, alguns diálogos são adicionados/alterados. e a cena final parece acabar de forma mais rápida. *'O Chefe Lendário: 'fez o ep. adicionando cenas deletadas, e deixadas de lado na versão de Jerome, criando a cena de Charlie, a misteriosa locomotiva dedurando Gordon para O Chefe Lendário e com a retrucação de que os boatos estavam se espalhando mais do que o vírus do Aedes Aegypth. Belle é subistituida pelo Arthur nessa versão a cena do chefe lendário repreendendo Henry é omitida. esse foi o último remake de um ep. de Jerome feito por Paulo até a data. Vozes na série de JeromeMestre *Thomas *Edward (Número Um apenas'') *Percy (O Carro que Sabia Demais e Um Futuro Brilhante) *Duck *Sir Topham Hatt (terceira temporada em diante) Episódios Escritos Sodor's Heroes (2018): *Ballast (com JeromeMestre) *The Chill Trio (com JeromeMestre) *Changes and Frames (com JeromeMestre) *A High Tide for Thomas *Gas at Last (com JeromeMestre) *The Engine Who Never Stopped (com JeromeMestre) CrazySonic_Gamer xD's series (2018): *Henry e o Canhão Histórias de Ferrovía: 2ª Temporada: *Número Um (parte II ;original script) *Um Futuro Brilhante (com JeromeMestre) Feitos *Montou o mesmo layout do episódio Henry, contendo: Knapford, Brendam e a Brickworks ao fundo. *Fez dois promos de Henry, Hiro e Thomas, identicos e baseando-se nos de JeromeMestre *Produziu casas iguais á do layout de JeromeMestre. *Pintou o James na sua pintura original como JeromeMestre fez *Fez o modelo do Professor Z. *É o dublador de Thomas e Percy nas séries de JeromeMestre. *Montou o mesmo layout e estendeu a história do episódio Número Um. *Fez o layout do antigo lava-rápido com a aparência modificada feita por Jerome para a 2ª temp. Elementos feitos por Paulo, herdados por JM: *Fez a listra traseira no tender de Gordon; *Implantou o personagem Paulo na série; *Fez novo design do vagão do expresso, originalmente feito por Paulo; *Parte dos episódios Um Futuro Brilhante e Número Um, foram originalmente feitos por Paulo, na qual Jerome adaptou e adicionou na produção dos episódios de mesmo nome. Appearances Nas suas séries, Paulo aparece como personagem representado por um boneco branco de boné. *'2ª Temporada: 'Henry (não nomeado). Episódios de Thomas Paulinho: *Número Um (cameo) *Henry (2ª versão) Quotes *''"Que dia lindo!" ''- app status. *''"... Agora vamos falar da série, da sua série de Ferrovías, a série é muito boa, qualquer gente que fica falando ain não sei o que ele tá... f*da-se, a série está ótima, Histórias de Ferrovía é uma série com histórias ótimas, tem vários tópicos interessantes etc. não preciso dar muita descrição porque todo mundo já conhece Histórias da Ferrovía, é uma série que eu participo e que como se diz tem "carisma" é uma série boa e ótima.'' - quando perguntado sobre Histórias de Ferrovía. Fotos PauloBancadeJornais.jpg HenryThomasPaulo1.png|Henry remake HenryPauloThomas2.png|Henry remake Brickworkspaulo.png|Brickworks HenryHiroPromoPaulo.png JamesThomasPaulinho.png|James feito por Paulo em sua pintura original ZPaulo.jpg TrainStripes.png ArthurTP.png|Arthur nos vídeos de Paulo Thomas Paulothecharacter.jpg|Paulo como personagem (Gogo branco) N1PL2.png|Número Um remake N1PL.png|Número Um remake Paulojmm.jpg|Paulo na série de JeromeMestre (promo) thomasmettpaulo.jpg duckthomaspromopaulo.jpg STHDocHudson.jpg|Novo Sir Topham Hatt, carro e escritório Benjedenpaulo.jpg|Benjeden PercysTrousersPauloThomas.jpg OCarroqueSabiaDemaisPromo.jpg GeraldPauloThomas.jpg TrioGordonHenryJames.jpg|Gordon, Henry, James wreckbuoyfo.png thomasbehindthescenesfo.png thomasatknapfordfo.png|Créditos: Paulo Fo paulothomasengine1.png babel1.png babel2.jpg gordonandpercy.jpg henryatknapford.jpg babel1.jpg|Babel layout1.jpg|layout 2018 Edwardnight.jpg Edwardnight2.jpg 12107047 1768142830079668 3169978518638222692 n.jpg|Icone (2015) knapfordpaulofo.png Henryingarden.jpg Iconetnp.jpg Category:Usuários Category:Equipe Category:Canais Category:Dubladores